


Chemistry

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Gen, More lemon fiction....I promise I'll write something yaoi next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one can control who we are attracted to...or where we find our soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another one of these things. Oo is my current TR crush so that's why there's another story. If this was a visual novel, this would be the Super Good Ending. 
> 
> Besides the poor tsundere bastard needs some love :3

Chemistry

 

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is owned by DMM/Nitroplus

 

The first few times they meet, he usually either ignores her or makes a snide remark. She 

sighs, but she's determined not to take his bullshit and tells him to his face. Things remain a bit 

tense and she moves on with her duties. However, once in awhile their eyes meet and she feels 

her body going hot. Sometimes, she swears she sees him blush. Then one afternoon, after a 

particular stressful battle, casualties come in, Ookurikara among them. Fortunately, his wounds 

weren't life-threatening at all. She takes care of him last, as she normally works on the critically 

wounded at first, like she did at the hospital she worked at in her time. She mentally prepares 

herself for either a snarky retort or for him to just tell her to fuck off. Much to her surprise, as 

she traces the tattoo that's on his arm, his golden eyes are both warm and curious. 

It was those eyes that made her fall hard for him, much to her surprise. How cliché of me…falling for the bad boy.

*****

“It hurts.” He looks into her kind, green eyes. He looks scared.

“What does?” By instinct, she strokes his arm gently. Then he sits up and takes her hand to 

hold it tightly.

“Every time I see you…” He begins, “every time I see you talking with someone, my chest 

feels like it'll explode.”

She took his hand completely. 

“This is ridiculous”, he continues, “it really drives me crazy to see you with the others. I…” He looked away.

“I'm crazy about you too.” She confesses, kissing his hand. “So…it's okay…”

“You drive me insane”, he whispers, drawing closer to her. Their eyes meet again as he 

touches her face.

“You drive me insane too”, she smiles, craving his touch, “but in a good way.” Her fingers 

begin to trace his tattoo as he continues to stroke her face. He bites her lower lip hungrily as 

she finds her fingers now stroking his hair. His skin smells like a combination of sweat and steel.

"I don't care about the other guys”, his head touches hers, “I want only you.” The he kisses 

her passionately, undoing her kimono as she rests comfortably on him. “I'll probably regret this 

later on…” 

“I won't.” She confesses. She kisses him even deeper as she takes his shirt off. “Because 

there is something between us.”

Then she feels him finger her, enough to make her wet. Then she feels him getting hard 

and undoes his pants, as he eagerly enters her. She gasps at first, more due to surprise. He's 

bigger than he looks…and rough at first. Her body was enjoying it, that was for sure. Once he 

finished, he turned gentle and made them both come. 

When they finish fucking, they just hold each other, sweaty but happy. His eyes are full of 

warmth, something that no one sees too often. She lays against his chest as he rubs her back 

gently. They both enjoy this moment, knowing all too well that it will end eventually…which he 

knows, will break his heart more than any monster could do so. He loves her more than 

anything, despite vowing to stay wholly professional to whomever his new master was.

 

****

 

Epilogue: Three months later

 

Life had gotten somewhat back to normal, despite the fact that the government frequently   
made visits to monitor her health after the return. She resumes her classes at the local college   
and grows gloomy over the loss of her lost love. She wanders into a store to pick up things she   
needs for one of her classes when she bumps into someone due to her not paying attention.

"Excuse me”, she apologizes.

“Sure”, a pair of familiar golden eyes met her own, as her heart beat fast…

 

Fini. Sorry if this was formatted weird…Word was being an ass.


End file.
